


princess diary

by LIL_mon_sTaH



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIL_mon_sTaH/pseuds/LIL_mon_sTaH
Summary: these thoughts .





	princess diary

[princess diary]

 

these thoughts are fatal

 

[Major Character; Orihime Inoue]

.

 

[IC | Poem | Angst ]

 

the horrors of my stay

 

it wasn't the threats

 

neither death

 

it was

 

you

 

**you**

are the horrors

 

that you're supposed to be

 

but that's not it

the true horror

is your existence

 

the existence of this dimension

your decaying existence

slowly extinguishing

 

yet

 

it's still there

yes that's the true horror

i experienced since then

 

you were **human**

 

you all are still human

so desolate

dejected

unforgiven

 

failed upon

 

you're human

and

 

i'll never **forget** that

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a|n
> 
> arrancars are quite dreadful creatures, aren't they?
> 
> opening poem to my upcoming 'au' fics


End file.
